


Better end to a bad day

by FBI



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Image, Masturbation, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FBI/pseuds/FBI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, essentially Frederick jacks off on the couch. Actually that's literally it. It's just porn, gross porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better end to a bad day

It had been an insufferably long day, a mountain of paper work, meetings with the FBI and entirely uncooperative patients. Needless to say Frederick Chilton was completely done with the day, he’d started early and finished stupidly late. He pulled his car into the drive way and sat behind the wheel for a while, slumping and resting his head on the steering wheel. Eventually he managed to sit up and gather his briefcase and cane and exiting his car. Snow was nice in small doses but the frozen blanket was ankle deep on the drive and was getting in his shoes. He waded his way to the front door, kicking his shoes on the wall to shake off the snow before unlocking the house and stepping inside. He shucked off his coat and hung it up in the hall and toed his shoes off and headed into the kitchen. His stomach growled loudly and he placed a tentative hand over the soft mound and moved over to the fridge. He was faced with bitter disappointment when he opened it and found nothing that he wanted or could make quickly. His stomach made a cry of protest in the absence of food. He shut the fridge and went through a few cupboards and found nothing. Frederick gave up the search and opted for takeout; he checked his wallet for cash and called the pizza place in town he liked and placed an order for a large pepperoni. He hung up the phone and shoved it back in his pocket and loosened his tie, he pulled off his prized pin and walked up to the stairs and to his room. He placed the pin back on the dresser and the tie in one of the draws; he then removed his jacket and hung it back up in the closet. He was about to head back downstairs before he decided to remove his shirt and deciding to hang around in his undershirt. He debated removing his trousers but remembered he’d have to answer the door. He tugged the hem of his t-shirt back down, realising that perpetually living on takeout wasn’t doing any favours for his waistline. The thin cotton of his undershirt stretched tightly across his middle and emphasised the curves of his torso. He pressed a finger into the soft flesh and grimaced and walked over to the full length mirror on the far wall of his room and looked at himself. He wasn’t particularly bothered by the extra weight, he’d always carried it, he was used to it; but lately his stomach was looking incredibly rounded. He hadn’t even noticed the weight gain, although now that he thought about it his trousers had been feeling a tad snug lately. He shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a sweater and sweatpants from the dresser and pulling them on. This was a problem for another day, right now all he wanted was pizza and the 3 cans of beer in the fridge. He headed back down the stairs and into the kitchen and grabbed one of the beers from the fridge before heading into the living room. If he’d physically been able to melt he would have seeped between the sofa cushions, his back had been killing him for most of the day and this was a God send. He cracked open and the can and took a long drink from it and sighed loudly, sinking further into the sofa. After a day like that he decided he deserved something completely mind-numbing; a crappy movie and beer, he turned on the TV and settled on watching Jurassic Park.

  
He was about 20 minutes into the film and starting to doze when there was a loud knock at the door. Frederick shook himself awake, rose from the sofa and grabbed his wallet and answered the door, then man greeted him and handed over the box and Frederick handed over the money before he walked back into the living room. His stomach made a noise that threatened to digest itself if it wasn’t sated immediately. He dropped back onto the couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table and placed the box on the couch beside him. The smell was heavenly when he opened it and he placed the beer on the table and picked up a slice of pizza and taking a bite that in public would be indecent; to add to the obscenity a moan escaped that would make a porn star blush. He ditched the sweater, not risking dropping something on it. Whether he was just really hungry or the pizza was just that good, he’d absently demolished three quarters of it by the time he noticed how full he was beginning to feel. He palmed at his stomach, trying to relieve some of the pressure, finding it firm and swollen and his t-shirt unable to fully cover his stomach; he attempted to tug it back down but the hem refused to budge. He rubbed at the tightly packed swell in an attempt to ease his stomach and only succeeded in making himself feel slightly nauseous. His attempts to massage his stomach into submission failed and he decided to put the left overs in the fridge instead of gorging like he’d planned too. He’d still probably go back for it later, but he opted to finish the beer in the fridge instead. The movie was just over half way done and he was a beer and a half down by the time he decided to try and finish the pizza. It was a chore but the distraction of computer rendered dinosaurs aided the task as he continued to absently put food away.

  
When he’d finished the pizza he regretted the decision and had no choice but to lie back on the sofa to ease the pressure in his stomach. The t-shirt had retreated further up his belly and left a dark haired expanse of flesh in its wake. He let out a groan when he put his feet back on the table, shifting the position of his overly stuffed stomach. He brought his free hand to his belly and gently rubbed circles on the firmest point. He wasn’t a stranger to complete over indulgence, hell, it was turning into a weekly occurrence; he was however a stranger to the warm sensation the weight of his stomach sent to his groin. He shifted awkwardly trying to gauge why he was suddenly half hard; he shrugged and shoved his hand in his trousers anyway; he placed the empty beer can on the table. It had been a long day and he was having an enjoyable night, might as well make it better. The way his arm grazed over his bloated stomach and he dropped it slightly to rest on the swell. It occurred to him as he started gently pumping his cock, whimpering quietly, that it was stuffing himself sick with junk food that had caused his arousal. He debated whether or not he wanted to go down this road for all of two seconds before he started to thrust into his hand a little harder, causing an uncomfortable pressure on his stomach. He moaned louder and repeated the action, twisting his wrist a little when he came to the head of his cock. He brought his free hand to his belly and ran it over the curve of the bloat and took in a sharp breath as his hips stuttered. He pressed hard on his belly and moaned, pumping his cock harder again. His free hand wandered over the softer parts of his stomach and grabbed at the flesh spilling over his sweatpants, his panting increased and he bit hard on his lip as he sat forward and felt his stomach rest on his lap. He sat back and groaned at the shift in pressure and he picked up the pace on his cock as he felt a heat pooling in his lower stomach. He pressed once more on his stuffed belly and came with a deep moan. He lay for several minutes in a post orgasmic haze, trying to come to terms with what had caused it. Frederick rose from the couch and grimaced and held a hand to his stomach; gravity causing an uncomfortable nausea. He headed into the bathroom to clean up the evidence of what he just did; and decided he’d definitely be ordering from there again.


End file.
